Visible Ray
Visible Ray is an unrated 2.0/2.1 South Korean Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by KrambuX and verified by Seturan on August 15, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHpaB752peM Visible Ray is considered harder than Bloodlust and easier than Zodiac and could place in the top 10 when rated. History Visible Ray has a long history. According to some reports, its creation dates back to 2016 in Update 2.0, but it was finished in the summer of 2017. Seturan proceeded to verify it, on September 16, 2017, a progress run from 64% to 91% was uploaded on Seturan's YouTube channel but he did not make any new progress runs for a long time, (although during that time Seturan beat Digital Descent and became the first in Korea to beat Digital Descent), but on November 19 of the same year, he uploaded a video with the progress run of 33%, and December he got a new progress run of 31-44%. On July 15, 2018, the verifier loses on the last thorns by 92%, to which he reacts very violently, but exactly one month later he verifies Visible Ray after over 32 thousand attempts. Gameplay * KrampuX and Mayb3e: The level begins with several parts of a cube and a ball, interrupted several times by a wave and a UFO. Here it is just to get confused because of the corresponding gameplay, which includes eternal narrowness and hell timings. In general, both parts can be called decorated in the old WOOGI style, in the second one it will be especially felt due to the abundance of non-modern objects in several layers. * Non4med: here the decor has already become more saturated. All black, and around a lot of shining multicolored sparks. Here again, the wave and the UFO mostly alternate, but in the usual size. But the nightmarish narrow passages with a constant change of gravity complicates the passage. Here the screen closes the name of the level, and many rays of different colors begin to “dance” on it. * Vismuth: also quite a colorful part with rainbow neon rays, pulsating circles in the background and special moving blocks exclusively from version 2.0 - in fact, neither from the earlier nor the later. As for the gameplay, the form of the robot dominates with constant jump calculations. * DemN: The design has become basic. Re-used 2.0 blocks and nothing more. There is a chain of completely locked up stages of a robot, a ship, a ball, and sometimes a UFO, always in a confined space. There are a lot of moving blocks. * Cyrpediem: The music starts to accelerate, and you go through an incredibly complex wave stage with screen reversals and a change in gravity. In the background, you can see a blob of neon rays changing its color. * Gameplay has become much faster in time with the soundtrack. So it flies through several parts of the cube, the waves and the UFO with the ship, and everywhere it is necessary to observe timing and to click extremely often. The decoration is still old, but it looks good: the first bright notes appear. * Dister K: You will become a ball, which will later be split in two. Part tangled, there are a lot of fake blocks. By the end, the active rotation of the screen will begin, and the character will be a double UFO and a ship. Splits are not too complicated, because they do not last long. The decor is poor and quite old; The color scheme consists of dark green shades. * Hobbyboat and Xerabii: Short stages of the ship, waves, sometimes a cube or UFO, as well as a ball or a robot. The gameplay is not very unique, narrow spaces and size changes are complex. But the design has become better at times: everywhere there is a beautiful multi-colored neon gloss with pulsating objects. Not bad block design. * 1234: Split a ball, and then a cube, and then a single cube. Both bifurcations are short-lived, but rather are rather locked up. Everything is done in shades of gray and beauty does not shine. * Dark Boshy: Bifurcation again, this time a cube and later a robot. The size does not change, but the gameplay is rather confusing. The scenery is basic, red and black. * Dark Boshy (continued): Here is one of the best parts of the megapollab. We play with a mixture of a robot and a spider, and after one spider, and everything finally finally makes us happy: everything is taken from the current version 2.1, namely, just the spider mode and the abundance of arrow spheres. Of course, you need to be extremely attentive here, because there are a lot of thorns, and there are timings on the spheres. The gap between not the best moments in the colorful Modern style is made. The background is gray, and there is actually a rainbow circle with the name of the demon, a colorful border around the edges. * Spica: A series of stages where everything meets once: a wave, a robot, a ball, a ship; besides the missing UFO with a spider and a cube that you have already played two times. Again, boring, zamymingovany gameplay and basic decor. * Ekko IV: Multiple parts, similar to each other by frequent size changes and eternal enclosed spaces simultaneously with timings. Here it is proposed to pass a couple of parts of the robot, the waves and the cube, and once a ship with a ball. The speed is not so high. The design has improved again: the similarity of LazerBlitz came along, only everything is already black, and there are many brighter, brighter, multi-colored lines against the black background. * Mulpan: The most famous of all the participants, in this mega-collaboration, Mulpan did not the most interesting part: it consists of only two stages: the ship and the UFO, and the aisles are not so narrow, although there are decreasing portals. Everything is gray, and in the background you can see a beautiful Korean character. * Renovatio, Sousland, and KeiAs: A new series of change of forms. In the beginning, a robot and a ship are often encountered, and sometimes a part of a wave or a cube follows between them. The gameplay has not changed much, and the differences appeared in that the reduced wave is now not uncommon, although it went even in a double wave on the part of Ekko IV. By the end of this group, the spider will also become more frequent, where timings and narrow passages will be difficult at the same time. The speed is huge, so here you have to click very often. Fortunately, the parts have been decorated modernly: the first one again returns that same iridescent gloss, and in the last two the style generally becomes very unusual, reminding LazerBlitz and neon , again with very bright colors. * Senousia: One of the best part of the Visible Ray. It is executed unsurpassadly original - Core style is simply flawless here. By adopting a "digital" view, it gives a certain computer theme. Colors change from purple to green and from green to yellow and brown. Good as a block design, and design even thorns. The gameplay consists of several stages, which you should divide into two groups: the robot and the ship in the usual size go to the first, the spider with the UFO in a reduced state go to the second. * MoonlightEVE: A short split where the cube and the spider are mixed. There are a lot of spheres and timings, it is very easy to get confused. * Hanavi and Ticky: The ship, UFO and cube are alternating. Everywhere there is a change of gravity, it is especially difficult on a UFO, and on the ship more and more passes will be one block wide. The decor is good because there is a beautiful pulsating space art in the background. * LioLeo: The same forms, but the main will already be a cube. There are a lot of timings, mainly on the spheres, actually inside the blocks. The main feature of the gameplay - all the time you move through narrow tunnels up and down, then right in a narrow space. The effects, in contrast to empty block-design, are amazing: the background consists of so-called "puzzles", and the spheres become unusual with the change in the "look" of the portals. Everything speaks of modern style. * GMD Dominator: The last three stages: a cube with a wave and a robot. The gameplay is the same: on the cube and the robot, there are still timings, on a wave of hellish quick clicks. On this part you, although not surprised by its originality, will finally see something familiar - in front of the player - the usual 2.1 basic style in blue tones. And here appears the inscription "Well done". Trivia KrampuX, apparently, built two parts. * This can be judged from the inscriptions on the parts DemN "DemN + Kram". Probably, the last nickname is exactly the abbreviation of the nickname of the organizer of the collab, and he probably assisted DemN in the construction of the level. * In addition, there are some inconsistencies with the level in the list of builders - there is a part made by Ticky between the parts of Hanavi and LioLeo, though there is a nickname at the end. From this, we can conclude that, perhaps, some parts were decorated by one person, and the gameplay was made by others. * It is also somewhat strange that the part after Dark Boshy doesn’t specify the author - perhaps this is a continuation of the previous part just mentioned or the beginning of the next part (from Spica). * Non4med, one of the creators, considers the Visible Ray a sequel to Ultraviolet. ** It is rather strange that he considers him to be a sequel, not a remake since Ultraviolet was built by a different team. * Many of the inscriptions in the level, which are present in large numbers, can often be confused with the authors' nicknames, especially at the end, when the inscription "Almost Done" closes the entire screen, which is more typical for a player's nickname. * While verifying, Seturan nerfed the end of the level by making the mini-wave part made by GMDDominator normal wave, and also removed the last triple spikes. * The Object Bypass was used to make this level. Walkthrough References Category:Collaborations Category:2.1 levels Category:Unrated levels Category:XL levels Category:Extreme Demon levels